


Filling the Emptiness

by ThePersonWhoWritesThings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Broken marriage, Cheating, Codependency, Dark, Deep Seated Issues, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Functional True Hermaphroditism, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Manipulation, Marriage, Massage, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rejection, Risky Sexual Situations, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shame, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePersonWhoWritesThings/pseuds/ThePersonWhoWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roderich cuts himself off from Elizaveta after seeing something he wasn't expecting on their wedding night, he becomes cold and indulges in long trips away from their mansion and the women he brings home. Elizaveta, festering in the many negative thoughts that have been plaguing her in the time since the incident, decides one day to venture outside of her home in search of escape. She eventually comes to a spa, and an appealing hot-tub; while initially she expects to relax and have the burdens of her mind blurred for a short time, an attractive woman entering the tub with Elizaveta eventually comes to a sexual apex. Elizaveta has issues going about the task in such a casual way, however, and the way her body and mind are responding to the situation confuses her emotions. After all is said and done, Elizaveta makes the decision to let the woman stay at the mansion for a few days - but will her underlying pretenses end up hurting them both?</p><p>(note: don't ignore the tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Note For Those Who May Be Offended (skip if you have no problems after reading the 'Intersex', 'Futanari', or 'Functional True Hermaphroditism' tags): The nature of Elizaveta's genitalia can be most closely attributed to functional true hermaphroditism, an intersex condition which has not been shown to exist in a person in a scientific capacity as of the time that this fic is being published. I don't mean to offend or fetishize any group of people, but this fact must be taken into consideration if you do take issue with this work. Additionally, this is building upon fictional characters who happen to be the manifestations of concepts, meaning that they are not quite human in the first place and are indeed shaped by fantastical ideas. That being said, if you feel strange about this work in general no matter who you are, then I please ask you to turn away before diving into this.
> 
> Note For Everyone Else: Hope you have fun reading this! Be warned, this is a rather dark fic, and almost all of the characters show that they aren't good and/or healthy people. Again, please do not skim over those tags.

_Anxiety tore at the pit of her stomach. She was supposed to be enjoying intimacy with her husband, on their wedding night of all nights, but she had been dreading the arrival of this moment. They kissed and ran their hands over their matted clothes, some of which had already been removed, and while Roderich was entirely enveloped into the experience, Elizaveta's hands were shaking, becoming clammy and cold-feeling. Her heart pounded, the reverberations tearing through her ears. She put forth a half-hearted effort in removing her lover's shirt, and he, in turn, began to slide down her dress. The fabric fell away, and Elizaveta tried to position her arms so that her crotch was covered in her increased exposure. He reached behind her and removed her bra, her supple breasts falling out of their confinement and resting on either side of her chest. Then, inevitably, he focused his interests downward, and his rough hands moved along her warm skin, his slick fingers sliding under the elastic of her panties. In desperation, she grabbed his wrist and pleaded with her big, green eyes. Roderich, with impatience and need on his breath but understanding in his voice, asked her if he had been moving too quickly for her to be comfortable; but, knowing that Roderich had missed the point, Elizaveta only shook her head in resignment, in an answer to her husband's misguided worries and her own hopes that she could stop what could not be stopped. Her lower lip quivered, heaviness became her chest, and the pain of boiling tears began to throb in her throat._

_His fingers again assumed their previous position, and as he slid the fabric away from her hips slowly, Elizaveta shut her eyes and, having nothing to lose or gain by maintaining their position, moved her sheltering arms away, placing them at her sides. Down, down, down her panties went, until they abruptly stopped at her knees. Elizaveta felt her husband tense, a silent, nigh-undetectable sign that felt akin to a punch in the gut. He had seen, Elizaveta knew it, he had seen and he was now going through his process of disgust. She did not have to have the burden of sight to know this. Seconds passed with no movement from either of them, and this silence was torturous to Elizaveta; shame dominated her mind. Finally, with stiff movements, Roderich slid off of the bed with a sense of finality to their session together, and Elizaveta felt the blow of the action. Tears began falling from her eyes, and sobs filled her sorrow with noise several seconds later. Through blurry vision, she watched as her husband, red-faced with drawn-together eyebrows, hastily put his clothes back on. Once he had finished his task, he stomped out of the room, shutting the door briskly behind him and setting out for some area in their big mansion that they had been meant to share together in happiness that was far away from the bedroom. Elizaveta turned over on her side, crying to herself in the empty space, not caring to put her own clothes back on. She remained mostly undressed, her panties still wrapped around her legs, and her now-limp penis, paired with her vagina just below its base, dangled pathetically in the direction of the mattress; the drying stickiness between her legs was the nail to seal away the future she had stubbornly hoped for forever._

_Weeks passed. Roderich had not given Elizaveta much consideration outside of formal affairs, and when they were forced to interact in a more casual setting, in such situations as the managing of house cleaning, it was hushed and dry. Depression had begun digging a pit in Elizaveta's mind, and she found it harder and harder to muster motivation to thrive when her sense of direction and purpose had been so cruelly torn out from under her. After this came other feelings; of regret, of self blame. She second-guessed the past few years of her life, and wondered if she would have been better off if she had never pursued that spark of passion that had burned so brightly between her and Roderich. She wondered, too, if Roderich would be better off. He would have never had to arrive where he had been that fateful night, regarding his wife's body with confusion at the sight of something that he had neither expected nor wanted. It was her fault, then; and this conclusion and these thoughts were looped over and over again as time went on._

_One day, Elizaveta was making her way from one point to the other in the mansion, in a futile attempt to be 'productive' and, at the very least, eat and drink. On her way to the kitchen, she passed by a spare bedroom, and an out-of-place noise managed to sneak past the wooden barrier and reach her ears. Elizaveta considered continuing on, but a sense of curiosity broke past her droning, absent mind and carried a hand to the door handle. Twisting the knob and pulling towards herself, she allowed some light into the otherwise dark bedroom, and she glimpsed in her vision the sight of her husband's bare backside. His head turned, and shock ran across his hot face. He spluttered, trying to say something but deciding against it, instead fumbling off of the bed. In this movement he revealed the woman he had been having sex with, naked herself and rising from her all-fours position. Though disheveled, Elizaveta saw that the woman was quite young and nubile, and likely of Spanish descent; surely Roderich had picked her up on one of his 'diplomatic travels' that he so often excluded his own wife from. Pain filled Elizaveta, but it was quickly subdued by the all-pervasive numbness that had lately given her company. Without saying a word, she walked back to her room, no longer finding the drive to nourish herself. Lying on her bed in the darkness, she recalled one thing that had stuck out to her the most in what she had just seen, besides the obvious; Roderich's face, just before he had turned his head and began panicking, had been lit up with heat and real desire. He had truly been enjoying his experience, and Elizaveta knew that he had most likely not given her a second thought when deciding to express his carnal desires to the woman she did not know._ Well, at least he's happy, _she thought; but at this, she only felt worse about herself._


	2. Chapter 1: The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out of the house leads to a sexual encounter with a very attractive stranger woman for Elizaveta. And while sex provides her with relief, Elizaveta finds that she cannot escape her problems.

Elizaveta woke up to another day, after a night of disturbed, inadequate sleep. Upon waking, she immediately felt uncomfortable within the mansion, and decided that a trip outside for a taste of air that did not come from within the walls of her false home would provide her with some comfort, if only escape. Rising out of the bed and walking in front of her dresser, she ran her eyes over her body in the mirror, noting that she looked slightly sickly, with bags under her eyes and a pale face; she also noticed that she had gotten thinner, and while the weight she was at was not dangerous, it had the potential to escalate to being so. Shrugging her shoulders at these features, she scraped the clothes she had worn for the past three days off of the floor and slithered into them. Shoving her feet into sandals and running a brush roughly through her long, thick brown hair a few times, she determined that she was at least somewhat prepared for the public eye.

Blinking a few times as she stepped into the light of the hallway, she slumped forth quickly, wanting to get to the front door as soon as she possibly could without having to interact with anyone, much less Roderich himself. Luckily, she came across no people, and the house was relatively quiet. It occurred to Elizaveta that Roderich might be off on his journeys again, but she pushed away the thought; she cared not. She opened the door and stepped out into daylight, clumping down the concrete steps and walking along the front driveway towards the bustling city. After clearing the property, she set out aimlessly on a sidewalk, deciding that since she could not think of anywhere in particular to go, she would simply allow fate to guide her. As she carried on, she passed some people and others far outpaced her. Elizaveta watched the expressions of the multitudes, ones of sadness, worry, frustration, but also ones of happiness and relaxation. She felt out of place in public; scared and unsure, but at the same time sure that others saw her ugliness, her horrible true self behind her less-than-impressive outer shell. As these feelings grew, Elizaveta thought it would be best to find a concrete location to go to. Stopping to look around where she was, she spotted a building across the street, the name of which suggested that it was a spa of some sort, offering a sauna; this would suffice.

After crossing the road, she walked up towards the front door, past the courtyard that contained scattered benches and beach chairs bathed in the morning light. Pulling the door away from her and stepping inside, she was greeted by the pleasant coolness of air conditioning and the clear smell that filled her nose, accompanied by a faint, almost undetectable hint of fragrance and chlorine. In front of her was a long hallway with several doors on each side. Walking forwards slowly, she swiveled her head back and forth reading the labels. She came to a stop at one titled "Nude Hot-Tub." Below the bold letters was a short disclaimer: "If you wish to have sex in the nude hot-tub, we will not prevent you. However, please try to be discreet with volume, and spray the pool with disinfectant once you are finished." Elizaveta gave a cold smirk at the assertion, as it could only remind her that she would most likely not be doing anything sexual for a while; but generally, removing her clothes and soaking in the hot water sounded like an amazing, albeit temporary, relief from the hectic life she had been living, and so she pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The room was filled with steam and heat, and the bubbling water that lay in the oval pool beckoned her. She removed her shirt, tossing it to the side; then came her bra, taking her hands and pulling the garment up and over her head, her large breasts falling out of their previous positions into exposure. Unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts, she shuffled them down her thick thighs until they were low enough to fall around her legs easily, so that she could step out of them; she did the same with her panties, and then she was completely naked. Elizaveta regarded her body. While it had grown thin in recent times, it still maintained its usual shape; her thighs came hand and hand with her wide hips and large butt, and as she was typically very food-oriented, she usually had a bit of a thick, chubby stomach. Taken upwards from the area, the wider chest featured her breasts, hanging down her torso. Her shoulders and arms had always shown a stout and proud muscularity, showcasing the pride in her country. Normally, Elizaveta cared nothing about the features of her body, but now she frowned at them. While before she had never given them too much thought, everything seemed to be warped and out of place once she considered it. Perhaps it was her lack of nourishment that had changed her perspective, and it still may have been how the people of her nation were responding to tense times. _But it truly may be the sight of that limp thing,_ Elizaveta thought with scorn, focusing on her penis. _I had regarded it with a sense of normalcy before, and had been foolish by not taking into account Prussia's strange reaction so many ages ago when I announced that I had this. I hadn't been misguided, but simply uninformed of how much of a rarity I truly was, and why Prussia was reacting with such shock,_ she thought. _Despite having partners in the past, it is clear that my circumstances are never really desired, and Roderich has shown me that,_ Elizaveta thought sadly. She regarded her genitalia for a few moments more, scanned her eyes across her features once again, and grimaced. Elizaveta's mind, in an act of some emergency relief from troubling thoughts, drifted to the fact that her hair had become frizzy in the process of removing her clothes; she figured that the water would get it wet anyways. At the thought, Elizaveta stepped toward the edge, and, after testing the temperature with her toes, slipped into the tub.

Heat enveloped her, caressed her entire being until all of her thoughts were nothing. She slowly rested her head back onto the side, closing her eyes and letting everything slip away. For a while, she relaxed by herself in her own world, until someone else entered the room. Elizaveta had not detected it, as she had been as close to shutting off her senses as one could possibly get, but once the unknown person stepped into the tub, her eyes shot open in shock. She was frightened for only a moment, but upon blinking a few times and breathing in and out, she regained her focus. Standing in the water a ways away from her was a woman, bare as Elizaveta was, facing with her side to her. Elizaveta's eyes sparked with faint interest, and she was involuntarily brought back to the fact that sex was allowed in the hot-tub, but she quickly drew her eyes downward in an effort to steer her mind away from such thoughts. Her mind drifted to her shame yet again, and she started to lambaste herself for even entertaining the thought of sexual attraction.

She let her troubles consume her, allowed her thoughts of her husband and self-blame plague her for only a moment; then, in a sudden resurgence in the embers that fueled the old fire, she unanchored her eyes suddenly from the glistening water gathered around her belly to discreetly scan her eyes over the woman's naked body. From the wet, blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and emerald green eyes, Elizaveta determined that this woman was the Kingdom of Belgium. The name she used in casual conversation was not known to Elizaveta, but she wasn't about to wade through the water to where she was located to start talking just yet. Instead, she marveled at how very attractive she was; Elizaveta bit her lip as she took in her pale-pink, smooth-looking skin, her plump lips, the water droplets clinging to her hanging breasts and erect nipples, the width of her hips and the size of her rear as it was seen to her halfway under the hot water.

Moments passed before she ripped herself from her trance-like state, lusting after the stranger's body, and found that she had begun growing hard. It was an incredible feeling, as only hours ago she had felt as if she could no longer feel so intensely attracted to someone ever again; however, guilt accompanied it. Dark butterflies ripped at her stomach, and she again cast her gaze towards the bubbling water, hunching down and hiding herself from sight more. She gripped her shaft under the sheltering water in a kind of frustration, at the border between craving release and resigning herself to her fate. She released her hand, and shut her eyes again, thinking. She began to debate with herself on whether or not approaching this woman was a good idea. One side of her mind argued, _No, don't do it. You're a abnormality, a freak. Those people you were with in the past don't count as anything. She's going to respond negatively to any advances if you approach her sexually, and you can't avoid the outcome of her feeling_ that _, either._ The opposite side was driven by her libido, uncontrollable, _Oh, but she's so attractive...with a deliciously busty figure. She's completely naked, and so close to me. Would it be worth the risk? I would be able to get rid of this tension that's been building in the years since I've done it..._ She was now completely erect under the water, and the extent of how much she had been backed up since the last time she had had sex so many years ago came screaming back, more annoying and persistent than ever. Elizaveta began favoring one side over the other, allowing her sexual desires to overcome any sense of rational judgement. _I need this. I need this badly. I have to try and cross that wire, and take the risk of another bad experience. God, that body is irresistible,_ she thought, running her eyes across the frame of the woman once more.

Finally, she moved herself away from the side wall of the tub and waded through the water towards where the woman was standing. Her heart was beating quickly, and her mind was running at a great speed. Finally coming close enough to her, Elizaveta began with a simple greeting, and the woman turned to face her. Commanding every fiber of her consciousness not to allow her eyes to greedily take in the direct sight of her supple tits, her slim belly, and the hint of her pubic hair that stuck out above the water, Elizaveta instead looked her directly in the eyes, which were green like her own. The woman returned her greeting, and smiled at her. Not able to think of any way to lead up to it, Elizaveta rather awkwardly decided to ask right away if the woman would like a back massage. The woman's face shifted, and she was obviously taken aback by the sudden offer, but she gave an equally awkward laugh accompanied by a smile and nodded in agreement, her eyes meeting Elizaveta's own with a kind of shy playfulness; Elizaveta felt as if she had never been harder in her life. Her breathing began to increase, and her mind entertained fantasy even more. _Maybe...maybe she can see my dick. Maybe she can see my dick and maybe she wants it. Somehow. She gave me such a naughty look, and that just got me so excited...so maybe, she won't mind it if things are going to escalate..._ Elizaveta thought nervously.

The woman turned around, and Elizaveta moved closer, so that she could perform what she had offered. She kept her hips back purposefully, a point which she was incredibly self-conscious about. Her erection throbbed painfully just under the surface of the thrashing water, and she ached to be able to grind it against the woman's ass, but fear kept her hips pinned back despite her fantastical delusions. _I don't know if this is really a good idea,_ Elizaveta thought with a wavering sense of assurance, breaking through the curtain of her libido for a moment. Against all better thinking, Elizaveta's trembling hands reached out to meet with the woman's flesh, and a surge passed through her loins at feeling the softness of her skin. She almost allowed her impulses to take control, and her hips had jerked forwards ever so slightly before Elizaveta caught the motion. Nevertheless, Elizaveta began her procedure, working her shoulder muscles and moving down her back, focusing in on areas typically tense and susceptible to problems arising from improper posture. Arriving at her lower back, she considered going further down, and wondered if that would be an overstep. The beating in her chest became ever more pervasive as she mulled over the consideration in her mind. _Damn it, damn it, I'm taking this way too fucking far,_ she thought, and anxiety began to creep up on her. _Could I really...could I ask?_ Elizaveta gulped, and with a deep breath, spoke her inquiry. She waited with baited breath as the woman considered it for a few moments; then, she bit her lip and nodded quickly. It was at this point that Elizaveta noticed the red tinge covering her face, and the shallow way she was breathing. They were subtle details, and would not have been detected by someone with a looser grasp on their senses, but Elizaveta was able to. They drove Elizaveta's mind wild with suggestion, and excitement began to overpower her worries once again. _Well, I guess she likes this. I might as well take it up a notch, then..._ Elizveta mused.

Sliding both of her hands across the woman's ass, Elizaveta took the soft, squishy flesh within her fingers, squeezing firmly; this was clearly no longer a massage. She ran her hands across the area, moving and shaping it as if she could not get enough of it. Her mind was hot, and her vision cloudy; her hips began to slowly gyrate back and forth as she felt the woman intimately, no longer focused on maintaining its position. Quickly getting carried away, Elizaveta's hips came forward too far, and as she realized the fault of her action, it was already too late. Her penis, erect, was against the woman's ass, pressing into her skin. She gasped suddenly, and Elizaveta knew she had made a grave mistake by even getting herself into this situation. All of the negative emotions tore past what she had been feeling moments before, lost in that out-of-control feeling. The memory of Roderich's stringing rejection, his abandonment, came rushing back into her mind. Despite this being a complete stranger, she could not handle the idea of the same reaction being reiterated in the woman again, no matter her importance in her life. Her ears were ringing and her heart had seemed to stop beating. The clamminess in her hands returned, and a chill oozed through her skin. She stepped back, gulping and licking her now-dry lips, preparing to quickly exit the tub and get out of the area. But then, the woman opened her mouth to speak a incredulous question about the obvious, the sound cutting through Elizaveta's ongoing breakdown momentarily. Elizaveta blinked. The question had seemed to carry a purely curious tone, and not one of hatred. _Perhaps she doesn't mind it after all?_ Elizaveta thought, a hope growing in her chest. She answered with hesitance, stating that she indeed had a penis, but a vagina as well. After that came another question, still with a curiosity behind it: if both of her genitalia functioned. Elizaveta cleared her throat, and answered yes. Seconds passed in silence, and Elizaveta's heart dropped. _She doesn't want me,_ Elizaveta thought, beginning to panic again, _She doesn't want me and is thinking about how repulsive I am-_ Interrupting Elizaveta's thoughts, the woman simply asked her to continue what she was doing; she didn't mind, and actually found it rather exciting. Elizaveta was dumbfounded. _How can anyone desire me? I don't understand. Perhaps I'm dreaming. Oh well, I might as well enjoy this opportunity..._ Elizaveta thought as she stepped back into her original position.

Now past the awkward reveal, Elizaveta allowed her barriers to collapse and the full extent of her desire to be shown. Her hips began to gyrate back and forth, guiding her erection up and down across the soft flesh of the woman's ass. Her hands swiftly found a grip on the woman's breasts, and the woman laughed in her heat. Elizaveta began fondling the large organs, twisting the erect nipples between her thumb and pointer finger occasionally; at every instance of this, the woman would squeak and flinch. One hand snaked down the woman's body, past her curly nether-hair, the fingers finding her folds and beginning to rub. She gasped at this, moaning lightly. Elizaveta began to kiss her neck roughly, biting into the skin and sucking to form marks. Her actions were punctuated by her haggard breathing, her shaking arms and legs, and the quick neediness of her actions; she seemed to be on overload. And in this, in all of this desperate, ravenous action, the thought of her husband came back as a faint glimmer at the bottom of her mind. _This is how he should have been treating me,_ she thought, unable to stop herself. _He should have been desiring my body this intensely..._ She shook off the thought, the afterimage of it leaving a faded imprint on her mind. The buzzing tremors that had subtly taken over her body were now accompanied by a sweet, rising feeling in her stomach, and she almost felt sentimental, as if she were spending this time with a close partner. Tired of the conflicting feelings that she was facing, Elizaveta decided to focus on moving forwards with her lover. She whispered into the woman's ear, taking into question her virginity. The woman was indeed one, as she nodded; she then asked in response if they were about to take things further. Elizaveta whispered some sweet nothing into her ear that she barely even heard herself that hinted towards a yes.

Elizaveta was calm on the exterior as she soothingly beckoned her lover to bend over the side of the tub and spread her legs, but her mind was spinning. She thought of her husband Roderich as she absentmindedly ran a hand across the woman's skin, watching her hand snake across.  _ This woman is a virgin,  _ Elizaveta thought. She felt sentimental again, not at all like she had felt with her previous hookups with strangers. Despite being intensely attracted to her and desiring sex, Elizaveta felt hesitation, a desire to go slowly with complete consideration.  _ Damn it, this woman is probably looking for something much more wild than what my mind is telling me to do, but I...I don't know what's wrong with me,  _ Elizaveta thought, conflicted. Elizaveta gave a deep, longing sigh, and thought back to Roderich again as she lined herself up with the woman's entrance. The thought repeated, trailing off and fading away,  _ This is how he should have...  _ A quiet hush filled the air, a kind of tension; Elizaveta's vision blurred, static flashing across her view of herself, poised to enter her waiting lover. Her mind more hazy, more conflicted than ever, she watched her hips rear forward and her penis slide inside of the woman as if she were watching someone else's actions.

The world came back into focus, her senses relighting; she had crossed the threshold of possibility and now, in the reality of the situation, her mind had snapped back into functionality. She heard the gasp of her lover and of herself, a sharper intake. Elizaveta had pushed herself halfway inside in a sudden motion, taking the woman's virginity in the process; a small amount of blood was beginning to form around the entrance of the woman's vagina. At the sight, Elizaveta immediately asked the woman if she was okay, her voice laced with worry. The woman said, in a confused and tense voice, that she was fine. Elizaveta's thoughts crept up again, _I...I don't really love this woman, not like I loved Roderich, so why am I..._. Despite her mixed reactions, it was difficult not to focus on the activity at hand; combined with the sensitivity she had garnered over the years of deprivation, the feeling of being inside of a vagina was heavenly. There was such warmth, such wetness, wrapped around her girth. For a moment, she thought about pushing herself all the way inside, feeling every inch against her length and indulging in selfish pleasure, but she could not shake the idea that this would hurt the woman. Elizaveta felt that she needed to ask. She bent over, resting her torso against the woman's back. For a moment, she relished the feeling of their warm bodies against each other, the smell of sweat and faint fragrance present on her lover's skin. It made her heart flutter, and as she shut her eyes, she allowed herself to slip into another place for a few moments. After this had passed, Elizaveta blinked, and remembered what she was going to do. She craned her head so that she was close enough to her ear, and asked a question on whether or not she could move in further. The woman, rather eagerly but still with a hint of puzzlement on her voice, agreed; Elizaveta did as such, bracing herself mentally as she hooked her hands around the woman's hips and slowly inched herself forwards.

Elizaveta's grasp of her control slowly slipped away the closer she came to bottoming out inside of the woman. Her backed-up tension was beginning to eat away at her as she slipped more and more of herself inside, and she would have liked nothing more than to begin pumping in and out at a furious pace. Her heart was beating quickly, and her body was screaming at her to fuck her as aggressively as possible; but she still could not hold back her false emotions. T _his woman would probably like it better how my body is telling me to do it! I thought I was stable enough to handle shit like this, damn it!_ Elizaveta thought in frustration. Luckily, her will began to slip. Her physical desires began to override her mental maelstrom, until she was unable to control the movement of her hips and the ever-pervasive promise of release that was coarsing through her being. Elizaveta took in the view of the woman bent over before her, and she began to reconnect with a sense of purely sexual desire. Her mind shut down, and some secondary, impulsive layer of her consciousness began to control her movements. The heat from the water around her lulled her into another state, and her thoughts drifted away; only the desire for sex and eventual orgasm remained.

She completed her action in a sudden thrust, now all the way in; but she only remained in the position for a split second before sliding herself out again, stopping with only her head inside. Going again, she thrust all the way in with great force, causing the woman to release a high-pitched, short moan that was curbed off by the force of Elizaveta's action, and then quickly moved back. She began working a steady rhythm, with hard, quick thrusts, going slowly at first but then accelerating to a speed she considered ideal. The loud _smack_ of her hips against the woman's ass in half-second intervals was satisfying to her ears, along with the woman's wanton cries every time she entered her; these elements could only serve to stimulate Elizaveta more. Already pent up enough, Elizaveta began to feel the faintest hints of the buzzing in her loins indicating that she was on the upward slope to her climax. Elizaveta shut her eyes tightly, her breathing becoming heavier; her face was hot and her body felt light. Her entire body ached for release, for the tension and the grief to be taken away in a moment of bliss. She bubbled and yearned under the surface with every rhythmic cycle, the wet heat caressing her cock, beckoning. Elizaveta sped up, desperate and erratic. Her vision began to fog, and the pleasured sounds coming from the woman before her began to fade away, mixing with the splashing of the frothing water. The only focus was on her sense of touch, of slamming as fast as she could in and out of that sticky warmth and feeding her selfish desire to blow her load.

Elizaveta made a throaty noise suddenly, and she was awkwardly thrown out of her trance by a sudden change in what she was feeling. While the woman's pussy had been pulsing and gripping before, the feeling now seemed to increase. She was twitching in front of her, gasping and moaning, attempting to grab hold of leverage despite the bare concrete providing no such element. Elizaveta realized with a sudden start that the woman had came. Already overstimulated and on the brink, Elizaveta felt her cock solidify, and an electric shock run through her. A swelling heat flooded her body, and her mind began to run much more quickly; then Elizaveta came. Uncontrollably, Elizaveta's hips moved back and forth, riding out the intensity of her orgasm as semen flooded out of her penis into her lover in interval shots. As she continued her labors, a mess of cum began to form between the two of them; a soggy, wet noise accompanied her thrusts. Finally, and with a shiver, Elizaveta's orgasm began to die down.

Her hips began to slow their movement, and she finally was forced to pull out once her erection faded away. Semen began to drip haphazardly out of the woman's pussy into the water; her entire genital area and inner thighs were covered in the substance. Catching her breath and joining her lover in the afterglow, Elizaveta placed her hands on the woman's back for leverage, hanging her head down low in exhaustion and allowing her wet hair to hang about her head. Sweat beads had covered her entire body; likewise was the situation for the stranger woman, who presently remained in her position, too tired to move, her arms strewn about around her carelessly. Her head was laid on its side on the concrete, her face flushed and her eyes closed. Now that all was said and done, Elizaveta began to feel a kind of emptiness. The chemicals and her own damaged mental state had fooled her into thinking that this menial encounter was something much more, but now the world came back into focus. _This was nothing. I've done this before, and I've never had any problems, but I guess I wasn't really prepared for casual sex after Roderich,_ Elizaveta thought, with a dull frustration. _I had stubbornly built up the idea that Roderich and I were going to be happy and share each other's passion, and I suppose that has become twisted._ Elizaveta sighed, and she felt like she was going to cry. It seemed like a while before either of them mustered the strength to speak, but the woman was the first to do so; she said that Elizaveta should probably grab a towel to clean up. Elizaveta gave a short reply indicating that she would do just that, and after they had wiped off, gotten out of the pool, and performed the necessary precautions to ensure sanitation, it seemed that it was time for them to depart on their seperate ways.

Elizaveta didn't want the woman to go. Despite being ashamed and embarrassed of how she acted, no matter how much the woman picked up on it, Elizaveta felt terrified at the notion that she would never interact with her again. Though she barely knew the woman, she wanted to get to know her better in more than just a sexual capacity; although that was a large part of the reason, given how amazing their first experience together had been. Deep inside of her, she also wanted to spite Austria; though Elizaveta knew that it was wrong to use someone as a pawn to get at someone else, she couldn't help feeling a growing sense of justice at the idea of bringing a woman into the house and sleeping with her on his grounds. _The bastard's already done it to me, and I deserve some release too,_ Elizaveta thought with finality. And so the question was asked: whether or not the woman would like to stay at Elizaveta's house for a couple of days. The woman had hesitated, an action Elizaveta had anticipated; this was just a one-time event, and the idea of commitment was a daunting one. But after a few moments, the woman nodded, giving a sheepish smile. Elizaveta was relieved that she had taken it well. They put their clothes back on, and walked out of the room; Elizaveta felt quite excited. Perhaps this new person could be a godsend to help her with her troubles, and she did indeed want to get to know her more, but deep down she could not stop thinking about the idea of all of the risks they could take together, and the reaction that her husband would provide if these risks were to ever fall through. _We're going to have a lot of fun in the next couple of days,_ Elizaveta thought, smiling to herself. The pair walked out of the building together, and Elizaveta guided her along the path to the mansion.

 


End file.
